empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Futurestudioz/The Elemental Army and its Allies, Chapter 1.
''Chapter 1, The Elemental Army and its Allies 'Part 1- Wake up Call' '''Flame awoke from his sleep to the sound of a radio call, this radio call specifically from an ally.' *Contact to UE-- Flame Soldier 00000000001 Alpha Program, Connected* "Flame if you are hearing this message, I want to let you know that the thieves have raided some ships of ours.... they took everything, 12 Cargoships they are all gone." Teardrop Explained. "Well, I'll rally up the men currently it's only 3:56 AM1.. (This is 4 hours past midnight.)"' Flame said'. "We're still waiting on that, S*** THEY ARE ATTACKING OUR SHIP---''" '''The Radio cuts off', *Established Connection With UE Soldier Flame 00000000001 of the Alpha program, disabled* Flame rushed out of his room, down the corridor to the Armor station, where his beautifully modern, futuristic armor lay there in a machine, ready to be put on. Flame walked into the armor room, he had his armor key in his hand. He inserted the keycard to his room, and the lights kicked on, his armor was in the machine. Flame walked over to turn the machine on, he walked into the Armor-Put-On Station, which allowed soldiers to have robotic hydraulics lock the armor on. The Armor would soon be on Flame, and the final locking procedure was initiated, Flame was ready to go. 'Part 2- Flame into Battle' Flame enters the Vehicle bay, and walks over to his personal fighter jet. Flame then turns the ignition and begans to taxi up to the runway. Flame asks Air Traffic Control permission to take off, and with that que, Flame takes off into the sky. Flame's fighter jet goes up into space, and looks around with his squad in other jets, attempting to find the target. Flame uses his radar to track down the suspects. "I FOUND 'EM, FOLLOW MY LEAD",' Flame says over his radio. Flame and his squad track down the suspect's ship, after they find it, they began to fire into it. The Engines on the suspect's ship explode, causing the ship to lose propulsion and hault. Flame and his squad pull up to the ship, and look into the cockpit to see the pilot, the pilot was dead.' "Well, we killed the pilot. Let's look at the markings of the ship." Flame said over his radio. They start to scan over the ship, finding out that is has Zlodeji markings. "Looks like we've found our suspect." Flame said over the radio, '"''We need to find where those stolen ships are now, and also which ship is carrying a big amount of cargo." Flame says.' 'Part 3- Finding the Stolen Cargo Ships' ' Flame and his squad search their radar, after scanning that thief ship, they found some coordinates for where the other Cargo ships could be. Flame attempts contact with Teardrop.' "''Teardrop come in," "This is Flame of the Elemental Army, do you hear me?" "Copy that Flame," Teardrop responds. "Can you find the location of your stolen cargoships?" Flame asks, "Yeah, but I'm still recovering from that fire from the thieves, they've injured me slightly." Teardrop responds. "Send me coordinates to the cargoships, the ones in that thief ship were not accurate and instead lead off to some random planet in the middle of some galaxy..." Flame says. Teardrop sends the coordinates over to Flame, '"''Thanks" '''Flame says. Flame and his crew began to search the radar around those coordinates. 'Part 4- Recovering the Cargoships and Cargo' ' Flame and his squad have successfully found the Cargoships along with its cargo. '"Head North East, the ships are around there, the thrust has been deactivated, so we must go into Stealth-mode if we don't want to be spotted." Flame says. "Copy that Flame," His gunner responds. Flame and his squad have travelled near where those stolen cargoships are. "I have sight of the Cargoships, they are surrounded by Fighters of sorts." Flame says. '"''How are we going to go about this Flame?" '''His gunner responds. "Well, we could scare them off the ship by sneaking onto it." Linda responds to the gunner. "I think that if we go on, we'll get backstabbed, the only way on is killing the shields and shooting the bridge out, but then again, the Hollowbridge are our allies and that woulds severely damage their ships." The Gunner says. "That is true, our only option is sneaking on, I'd say"' Flame says.' "I guess you're right" The gunner responds. "Me, Linda, Stephen, Brandon, and Flare, we'll sneak onto the ship and have our weapons prepared."' Flame says.' "I'd say keep thermal vision on at all times," Linda says. "That is a good point, those damn thieves are sneaky as hell." Flame says. ''"Let's do it,"' The gunner says. Flame and his squad approach the ships with Thermal Protection, and Stealth mode on. After approaching the ship, Flame and Linda's fighers dock on board the Hollowbridge cargoship. Flame successfully hacks the door open with his tablet device, they board the stolen cargoship. "Those other ships are a lost cause..." '''Flame says, "This is the closest one we could get" he radios Teardrop to say this. "Well if this is the best we could do." Teardrop says. Flame and his soldiers rush down the hallway, Stealth mode on. They sneak into the bridge, and kill all thieves on the bridge. They then proceed to direct the ship towards the Elemental Planet, they have successfully recovered the ship, however there are still thieves on board. Flame and 1 other person search the ship, killing many thieves in the process. ''"All thieves are dead, we have the cargoship secured."'' Flame says. The mission is a success, they start going into atmosphere... Category:Blog posts